Damdara
Damdara (previously known as Domdora and Hauksness) is a town in the desert in southwestern Alefgard. It exists in Dragon Quest and Dragon Quest III. Appearances Dragon Quest Damdara was destroyed by the Dragonlord's minions and has since become infested with their kind. The Erdrick's armor, the strongest armor in the game, can be found in the ruins but is protected by a Knight aberrant. Returning here in remake of it for the Gameboy Color and after, the player can meet Galen's spirit and he will comment on how lively the town used to be and how when he closes his eyes he can see the town of yesteryear. He will then fade away and the music of the town will change to the standard town music. Monsters *Cosmic chimaera *Green dragon *Knight aberrant (Boss) *Tearwolf *Vis mager Dragon Quest II With no apparent survivors of the destruction of the town, nothing is ever done to Damdara to restore it. The ruined settlement is consumed by the surrounding desert. Dragon Quest III Damdara is a large, stable town in the distant past. Though it endures the fury of Zoma's wrath as all of Alefgard does, its people have not yet given in to despair. Though still a desert locale, greenery persists in the town and a large pond surrounded by flowers sits at the northeastern section. However, a thug in the well notes that the water level is receding and that the town may not be long for the world even if monsters are repelled. A bard and a Faerie sit together at pond, with the former regaling the player of the family strife of his idol, Galen, and the latter stating that an important instrument is near the baths in Kol. Lena, a dancing girl from Asham in the upper world, rests at the town's inn. She explains that she fled an audience member who was getting too close for comfort and wonders if her former employer is doing well. Lena will also ask the player to tell the manager that she is safe and, when speaking to the man in the back room of the dancing hall at night, he will be besides himself with joy at hearing that his former star is well and give the party a Magic bikini for their trouble. The owner of the second weapon shop frets over naming his unborn child and his business is closed, with the family settling on Magog after Zoma's death, much to the wife's consternation. The swordsman standing in the primary weapon shop mentions hearing that the town is the location of an Orichalcum ingot, though he can't find it himself. A woman near the horse stables on the east side of the town mentions that she occasionally sees a glimmer of light in the perpetual purple twilight at the far left side of the pasture. When the player searches the ground there, they will find the orichalcum. Dragon Quest XI 3DS and Switch The Luminary ventures to Damdara through the Echo Chamber. The town is full of the ghosts of the citizens killed by the Knight Aberrant, who rules over the ruins with an iron fist. To put the spirits to rest, the tin tyrant must be slain. The exact time of the Luminary's visit is not made clear, as the knight would either have to be replaced or revived once killed if the time is before the original game, and no monsters remain in Alefgard once the Dragonlord is defeated if it takes place after. Other languages Category:Dragon Quest game dungeons Category:Dragon Quest III towns and cities Category:Dragon Quest XI Echo Chamber locations Category:Dragon Quest Builders locations